I learned from you
by Angelintheshadows15
Summary: Emmett was once a lot like Edward, he had fallen for a human. He had to leave her and he ended up with Roasile. 60 years later she shows up at Forks while he is living, how will they handle each other, but she's no longer the girl he knew, she is a vamp.
1. Chapter 1

This will take place after new moon but it will not follow Eclipse.

i own nothing except my characters and plot.

Summary: what if there was another human before Bella, what if like Edward that Cullen left her too but he never came back for her. What if that human shows up but she's no longer human and now she has a family of her own. How will the Cullen family react? How will he react?

Chapter one:

Forks just had to be the perfect place for us didn't it? I sighed to myself as my brothers unpacked our boxes, thought there wasn't really much our mother insisted we unpack it wasn't like we would be here that long anyway. I took a seat at the desk that I had put in my room and looked out the window into the forest beyond.

"Amberlin, come get your fucking box, I will not move it for you." I laughed at my brother, Jay's voice as he yelled up the stairs. He was the loudest of us and I loved it, we got along the best maybe because he reminded me of someone I once knew. Laughing I walked out of my room and down the stairs taking my time, when I reached the bottom my brother was glaring mock daggers at me.

"Oh don't get your boxers in a twist baby, I'm getting it." Did I mention that he wasn't my real brother? Yea so the whole baby comment wasn't wrong at all. You see Jay and the rest of us were all adopted by a nice couple so none of us are truly related.

"I will get my boxers in a twist if I wish darling. Now just taking the fucking box Amberlin." His voice was as hard as stone, maybe he wasn't joking. Which was odd because Jay was the biggest joker in the house, something must be wrong with him. Sighing I grabbed the box of my belongings and walked back up the stairs to my almost empty room. I opened the box and placed the books inside onto the empty shelf next to the bed I would probably never lay in. After I unpacked all my books I finished putting away all the clothes I had brought up earlier which wasn't much because I wasn't really a shopper.

"Amberliiinnn" I nearly growled as my other brother Trey came barging into my room whining of course. I rolled my eyes and took a seat in my chair once more as he jumped onto my bed.

"What is it now Trey?" it was hard to believe I was the youngest in this family but yet among us siblings I acted the oldest at times.

"Did you know we can't hunt in the woods here, it's like forbidden?" He frowned, his big grey eyes locking with mine. I smirked leaning back in my chair, of course I knew that. I actually read a book once in a while and by reading the Native American legends from the area I was able to figure out that they were werewolves and I didn't want them on my tail.

"Yes I knew, read once and a while idiot." I said throwing the book at him off the shelf without lifting a finger. He growled grabbing the book before it hit his head.

"Damn it I hate it when you use your powers you little cheater." With that he stormed out of my room like a child. I smiled at myself satisfied with what I had done. I turned around my chair and stared out my window once more watching the woods but this time I thought I saw a flash of white but I had to be wrong. Nothing good move fast enough for me to see it as a blur. Shaking my head I closed my eyes for a second before standing up and walking out of my room and down the hall toward Jay's room. Softly I knocked on the door knowing he would hear me.

"What do you want Amberlin?" I didn't even answer I just opened the door and walked in closing it behind me. Jay was lying on his bed staring up at the dark blue ceiling; I frowned and went a laid beside him.

"Jay what's wrong you know you can tell me." I leaned over and stroked the side of his pale face causing him to move away from my hand. He sat up and stared at me shaking his head.

"I can't." He looked down at the ground; this wasn't like him at all.

"Of course you can." I leaned toward him ready to envelope him in a hug but he jumped off the bed before I could even get close.

"Don't, we can't do this anymore Amber." I was confused, we never really did anything I mean we made out a lot but we had been doing it for years why was he stopping now.

"Jay, why? We are not doing anything wrong; we aren't even brother and sister, what's wrong." He sighed and sat in his desk chair spinning to stare at me.

"Because I want you so bad but I can't anymore. You don't belong to me, one day you're going to find love and I don't want to hinder that." I stared at him, who was to say that I wouldn't fall in love with him. He had saved my life he had made me what I am.

"And who's to say I won't fall in love you, huh?" He shook his head now joining me back on the bed. He grabbed my small hands in his larger ones.

"Amber I won't let you fall for me please doesn't. That boy you think about sometimes, the one like us. He's the one your meant to be with, he was your first love and if we ever see him I want you.." he didn't get to finish because I pulled away from him, he was wrong. I would never see that boy again and if I did I sure as hell wouldn't fall in love with him again.

"Don't even go there, I would never fall for him again. He hurt me more than anyone in my entire life. Forget him Jay we don't have to be in love why can't you just let me be with you." I reached out and hugged this time he allowed me to and he also wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I just don't want to lose you." I smiled resting my head on his shoulder taking in his scent.

"I know Jay and I don't want to lose you but we both know that were going to fall in love someone else someday. I'll have to accept when you do as for you when I do. But we don't have anyone now, we have each other." He pulled out of the hug but held me by my upper arms, his eyes alit with passion. A smile graced his lips before he captured mine in a passionate kiss. As you can see we never really acted like brother and sister.

"Hey Jay mom wants… oh." We both pulled away and stared at Rick our youngest well in human age, brother. He was fourteen when he was turned but that was over 90 years ago.

"What Rick?" I asked as I turned away from Jay, it wasn't unusual for our family to see us this way but it still was weird for me.

"Mom wants you both downstairs; she is holding a family meeting." He winked at Jay they must have been having a silent conversation. Sighing I got up off the bed only to be caught back up in Jays arms.

"When we go to school tomorrow you're not going to be my sister, you'll be my girlfriend." I smiled and nodded. It wasn't odd we had done it before. I loved being his girlfriend it made it okay for us to kiss in public without being weird. We both walked down the stairs dreading the family meeting, they were never really fun for us. When we reached the living room the rest of my family was sitting on the couches in the living room. Rick and Trey were sitting on a loveseat arguing with each other as usual, it was quiet funny. Hayden who was just about the same age as Jay was sitting silently staring at the window, he was the silent one but he was also fiercely overprotective of me. Our father and mother were sitting on the couch in each other's arms; they were the cutest couple I had ever seen. Smiling I sat down next to my mother when jay picked me up and sat down with me in his lap.

"Why can't that be me?" They looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. He loved joking with me and Jay.

"Because little brother you're just not as hot as me." I elbowed jay in the stomach knowing it would feel like nothing but a pinch.

"Leave him alone, and Trey you'll find someone someday." I glared Jay who laughed behind me just wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"Anyway, I was thinking of going into to town and going to the grocery store, would any of you like to come." We all looked at our mother as if she had grown three heads.

"Mom, we don't need food from a store." Trey said it and we all nodded, our mother must have been losing it.

"I want to at least make it seem like we are normal, I would like to stay here a little while." We all nodded, I just couldn't understand why she would want to stay here it's a boring little town.

"I'll go with you mommy." Okay maybe I did act like the youngest sometimes, but again I'm only the youngest in vampire years, for real I'm only seventeen.

"Me too." Hayden stood up from his chair while I freed myself from Jay's arms and followed my mother out of the house, Hayden in tow. Hayden seemed to go where ever me and my mother went. He was our silent protector and I loved it, Hayden and I didn't talk much but he was still my brother. The drive into the little town was pretty much silent minus the hum of the car as Hayden drove us.

"Okay just grab whatever you guys who like, I mean I know you don't eat it, just buy something." I nodded to my mother I walked off in search of the candy isle even if I don't eat it, I want chocolate. I walked down the aisle not really paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone. Looking I saw I had knocked into a young brunette.

"I'm sorry." I smiled at the girl as she nodded picking up the bag of candy she had dropped.

"It's cool. Hey are you sick your skin is like ice?" her voice was hopeful as if she wanted me to be sick, I winced did I really come off as a bitch.

"Yea, it sucks, I have this naturally cold skin too I hate it." I laughed as the girl smiled and seemed to sigh out of relief.

"Well my name is Bella and maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that the brunette walked away leaving me alone in the candy isle. I grabbed two bars of chocolate before I went in search of my mother; I was surprised to find her in the vegetable area. Of all things she was getting vegetables.

"Mom you ready?" I asked eyeing her cart full of food that would only go bad in our house. She smiled and nodded flipping her blonde hair as she began to push the cart. I smiled back and we both walked to the register meeting up with Hayden along the way.

"Here" He threw a steak into the cart causing me to laugh; he smiled over at me as we both walked to the end of the register as our mother paid.

"This town may be the death of me." I whispered to Hayden who actually laughed; trust me that's hard to do. We stood smiling as our mother handed us each a bag, I sighed walking out of the store, it was finally nighttime, my favorite time of day. I got into the car and we made our way back to our home. It didn't take long and as soon as we got home I used my power to levitate the bags into the house, glad we lived in the middle of nowhere.

I walked up the stairs and into my room only to find a shirtless Jay sitting on my bed watching TV.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I slipped into the bed beside him.

"Well I was waiting for my girlfriend to get home so I could do this." He leaned over and captured my lips with his. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"I could get used to be your girlfriend." I pulled away and just laid in his arms, I loved to just cuddle with Jay.

"Yea well I love when you're my girlfriend, I can kiss you in public and I don't have to worry about guys trying to get with you." I rolled my eyes and stared up at him, he was one of the best guys in the world, the other three best guys in the world just happened to be my other family. They were the best and I couldn't live without them. For the rest of the night e just sat there in each other's arms enjoying the company of one another. The one thing about being vampires is we don't sleep, it gets quiet boring if you're alone but if you share your time with others it gets better.

By morning Jay and I had pretty much spilt our fears from the earlier conversation we had. We came to the conclusion that we would have an open relationship but to the school I was his girlfriend. He and Hayden had decided that I would be his girlfriend because in our last town a boy got a little to close and almost found out our secret so they figured if I had a boyfriend boys would stay away.

"Love birds come on school time." I rolled out of my bed while kicking jay out so I could change. Once he was gone I grabbed a denim skirt and a black tight shirt. I put both on before brushing my fiery red locks, I hated my red hair but I couldn't choose my color. After I was finished getting ready I walked out my room and down the stairs to meet up with the family.

"Okay be good, and don't get in trouble. That means you two." She said staring at Trey and Rick. I laughed.

"Mom, were not kids okay we pretty damn old, I think we can handle it." Jay laughed, I rolled my eyes kissing my mother's cheek before we walked out the door, our father was getting a job at the local hospital so he wouldn't be around much.

"I am driving!" I called running over to my Impala, all the boys sighed they hated when I drove. I laughed as they all fought over the passenger seat but of course Jay won. The ride to forks high was filled with the sounds of good music and laughs. When we got there I was the first out of the car, it was raining, my favorite weather. I stood outside of my car just loving the feeling of the rain on my skin but that was ruined when just spoke.

"Amberlin, come on we have to get our schedules." I looked over at Jay with big puppy dog eyes.

"How about you go and I stay out in the rain?" Jay nodded giving me a kiss before walking into the school with Trey and Rick leaving me in the rain with Hayden. I leaned on the hood my car loving the rain until it happened, I caught a scent. Well it was more than one scent but one stood out, I knew they were vampires by the way they smelt. I looked over at Hayden and I knew he smelt it too, we both looked over as four people, well vampires walked toward the school. I saw a certain vampire who made me flinch and feel like a knife was shoved in my stomach.

"Hayden lets go." They weren't even close to being near us but I wanted to leave, so I quickly grabbed Hayden's wrist and directed him into the school as I fan away from my problems. Just like that boy had done so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

This will take place after new moon but it will not follow Eclipse.

Summary: what if there was another human before Bella, what if like Edward that Cullen left her too but he never came back for her. What if that human shows up but she's no longer human and now she has a family of her own. How will the Cullen family react? How will he react?

Sorry for the major delay but my computer had to be crashed and I didn't get to save anything so all my work was lost. Hopefully you like this chapter I am proud of it.

Chapter 2

Emmett's P.O.V

I drove speeding down the road away from our house with Rosalie by my side and Alice and Jasper in the back seat. I loved to drive fast, hell I loved speed in general.

"If you keep speeding we may begin to think you actually want to get to school Emmett." I scoffed at Alice, she knew I hated school it was the same thing over and over again. But Alice just continued to smile looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I didn't like the look in her eyes, she knew something. The ride was silent as I drove, Edwards silver Volvo following behind us, Bella smiling in his passenger seat. It had only been a month since we came home and she still was attached to Edward, I couldn't understand it. Why couldn't she just hate him like he wanted, we were a danger to her.

When we got the school I parked next to Edwards Volvo in the back farthest from the school. I placed my arm over Rosalie's shoulder as we leaned against the car talking, as I eyed Edward and Bella quietly. It wasn't right, a human didn't belong here we could kill her.

" Are you sure its Bella your thinking about Emmett." I glared in Edwards's direction as his voice penetrated my mind; of course I talking about Bella there was no other human to think about. I held Rosalie tighter to me glaring at Edward. My glare caused confused glances all around until we all finally looked at each other with a different confusion. There was a smell, it was hidden by the rain for a second but when the breeze picked up we could all smell it. It was familiar but it couldn't be real that smell should have not been there.

"It can't be." I whispered but of course everyone could hear it, with another glance we began to walk in the direction of the school catching long red hair as it hurried into the school, it couldn't be.

"Emmett it can't be her, its impossible." Edward was right, it was impossible. I felt Rosalie grip my hand tightly as if to remind me that she was there, like I had forgotten. I bent down and kissed her lips before walking into the school, the smell still lingering in my senses.

Amberlin's P.O.V

Once Hayden and I were in the school we grabbed our schedules from the boys and headed to our classes, I didn't even speak to Jay as I headed to my calculus class. Hayden was in class with me as well which made me happy, I felt better with him around. Especially if they were around, then again no one in my family knew the real story. Sighing I took a seat lazily in the back as Hayden talked to the teacher, soon though the class room was filled with curious students. Hayden took a seat next to me as a young Blond beauty walked into the room; I sank lower into my seat causing Hayden to look at me worriedly. I shook my head and him and just focused on my notebook as the blond approached taking a seat in front of me.

"Am, what's wrong with you." Hayden whispered quietly so only we heard but I saw the blond in front of me tense up. I knew she heard but I was going to act as if I didn't and that I didn't remember her. The entire class I just sat there waiting for the bell to ring, I needed it to ring. Once it did ring I took off out of the classroom as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself. I didn't make it too far when I ran into Trey who was holding to gym bags

"Amberlin, just the girl I was looking for. We have the same gym period, here take your clothes." He tossed me a gym bag before walking into the guy's locker room. Rolling my eyes I walked into the girl's locker room ignoring the stares I got from other girls. Quickly I found my locker and changed into the gym clothes my brother was so helpful for supplying. After I changed I walked slowly into the main gym smiling as I saw Trey walking over to me.

"So how has your day been so far sis?" I laughed at the smile lighting up his face.

"Decent, not bad not too good." He nodded but looked as though he was going to ask a question when a whistle was blown. With a smile my brother was gone to the other side of the gym with the rest of the juniors. I took a seat on the bleachers by who I assumed were the seniors, as I was sitting there minding my own business this boy came up and sat beside me.

"Hey babe." I didn't even look at the boy, why should I. I sighed to myself stared at the floor when I felt the air shift as he went to touch me and I quickly moved away.

"Don't touch me." As I spoke I caught a familiar scent which made me look down toward the male locker room as a tall muscular guy walked out with another boy at his side. I frowned before looking down at the bleacher making my hair cover my face. The boy who had gone to touch me earlier scooted closer to me his scent filling my senses.

"Hey sorry if I offended you I didn't mean to." I looked at the blond boy from underneath my hair.

"It's okay." My voice was low enough so only he could hear me, but I knew he wasn't the only one who could hear me.

"Amberlin." The sound of my name carried on the air to me, it was quiet, way too quiet for any human to hear. Slowly I turned behind me to see the source of every memory I had of my old life, the only true good thing I could remember on my own.

"Hey you okay, you just spaced on me there." I turned back to the human boy sitting beside me taking in his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yea sorry, I got distracted." I smiled at the boy; I haven't talked to a human since I was turned out of fear if hurting them. But for some reason something about him made me want to talk to him more and in that moment I realized I didn't know the boys name. "I never got you name."

"its Ben, you?" he smiled sweetly at me and he didn't seem like the boy who tried to hit on me when I sat down earlier.

"Amberlin, but you call me Amber if it's easier for you." I loved my name but it gets hard for some people.

"I like Amberlin, its unique." I laughed as the gym teacher began to call roll. I stayed silent as did Ben as the teacher called out names, when it got to an all familiar name I couldn't help but wince. I was able to block out all the names but my own, I loved being able to do that. Once role was over the teacher told us we had a choice, dodge ball or walking around the gym. I looked over at Ben knowing he would probably chose dodge ball, he seemed athletic.

"You want to walk with me?" I nodded though I was shocked he chose to walk.

"So Ben tell me what you like to do."

"Well not much to tell, I like sports and writing. I like partying and hanging out with my friends." I smiled he was like any other teenage boy. He had normal hobbies and daily activities, he didn't have to go out hunting to survive. Part of me envied him because he would live his life never knowing the unknown, but part of me didn't envy him because he has to feel pain and sorrow that I can really no longer feel.

"That's cool, I like to write as well." I loved to write, it helped me vent the feelings I couldn't share with my family.

"Awesome I'll have to read some of your stuff at a later date." I loved the way he talked for such a young boy, I could call him young seeing as I was born in a time before him. We walked together dodging the balls as they flew passed us.

"and I thought walking was safer." I laughed at his remark, nothing was really safe though when you had three teen vampires playing.

"I know right, we are getting attacked over here." We continued to walk around each time passing him, the boy who left. Each time we passed our eyes locked in a stare but he was the first to break away each time, coward. Soon though my walk with Ben ended and class ended. We both went into out separate locker rooms.

After Gym my classes went pretty well, I had no classes with any of the people that I didn't wish to see. Soon lunch came and I walked with Hayden to the cafeteria taking a seat with our family.

"hey babe." Jay leaned over in his chair kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled kisng him back before leaning back in my chair. We all began talking about nothing, random things that come to mind.

"Amber, I saw you getting close to that boy in gym." I looked over Trey, not wishing to explain why I was talking to that boy.

"What!" we were talking so the humans couldn't understand but it changed nothing, Jay's voice was still loud.

"It wasn't like that Jay, his name is Ben. We were just talking in gym, don't act like it's the end of the world." Jay just glared at me turning away, I hated when he did this. If he didn't get his way he felt like he wasn't in control, which is one the thing Jay always needed.

"I need to go to the car, I left my cell in there." Without allowing anyone to respond I walked out of the cafeteria passing the table of fellow vampires and a human. I almost stopped dead in my tracks but I kept walking like I didn't notice. I thought they were done with human charity cases, after one of them got to close they weren't going to do it again. Well at least that's what he told me that night, the night he ran away from everything. I walked fast to the car, my phone wasn't really in there but I needed to get away from that table. Sighing I leaned against the car soaking up the rain as it fell from the grey skies.

"Amberlin." I looked over at the source of the voice only to be looking into the amber eyes of Edward Cullen, I couldn't hide my shock because even if my face didn't show it, he could read my mind.

"Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The boy laughed shocking me, he was always so bitter from what I could remember anyway.

"Well it was either me or him, I figured you'd rather deal with me. So what happened no offense but you should be old." It was my turn to laugh, he was right I would much rather deal with him then the other one, there would be a time for that but right now was not the time.

"Well it's a long story." I rolled my eyes looking up into the sky feeling him trying to pry through my memories but I was good, I knew how to block my past.

"Your strong Am. I'm proud." I smiled, I don't know why but I was glad he was proud of me, I guess Edward and I were closer than I had remembered. "yea, we were pretty close, how much do you remember of the past before you changed?"

That wasn't a question I was expecting it seemed too forward for him, truth be told on my own I remembered barley anything and my family refused to tell me much saying it would hurt me too much.

"I remember your brother, almost every memory of him. I remember a little about you and your family but Emmett is the most prodomiante memory I guess because he was what I was thinking about when I changed." He smiled, I guess he liked that I remembered Emmett, but I didn't like that because I lived a long ass time remembering what we had.

"But nothing about your family?" At that question his voice sounded concerned almost worried, but there was no reason for him to worry.

"Not much, I know I had a mother, father and younger brother." He looked confused, he obviously knew something I didn't.

"That's it, nothing else?" He almost sounded angry, but happy. This boy was confusing I wish I could read emotions so I knew what was going on.

"Yea, my family thinks its best." He scoffed shaking his head at my response like it wasn't good enough for him.

"Listen little berlin, if you ever want to know about it, come find me." With that he was walking away passing by Hayden as he approached me flipping his black wet hair. When the boys passed each other they didn't even glance in each others direction. I sat now on the hood of the car enjoying the rain.

"Am, come on we have art." I didn't want to go, I found no need but ti has to or I would get in trouble for skipping. I nodded sliding off the car and walking with him into the school not caring that I was wet from the rain, it had no affect on me. I didn't care what others thought of me so, I didn't care if they saw I was dripping wet.

Upon arriving in the art room I instantly wanted to leave because sitting in the room was Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen. Hayden and I took a table in the back of the room as we walked back my eyes locked with Emmett's and I suddenly wished I was dry or at least wishing I looked good to him. I guess the human side of me wished he wsa still mine but my vampire side hated him, it was his fault I was this thing. I sat down beside Hayden not even caring about anything else, I had to focus on class and class alone, not some guy. Soon I become engrossed with the back of his head, his short curly locks of hair, perfect. Than again everything about that boy was perfect, though I was broken from my thoughts when Hayden tapped my shoulder.

"Did you even pay attention Am?" I shook my head looking down at the table, I should have paid attention to the teacher not that boys hair, the memory of his smile. There I went again thinking about him, but it wasn't bad it even made me want to smile.

"Sorry brother." I was ashamed with myself; he didn't mean a thing to me anymore. He was just a vampire like all the rest.

"Well we are just doing what ever art we'd like today so you can sketch." I smiled pulling out my sketch pad, other than writing sketching was my hobby though I kept it mostly to myself. Silently I began sketching a house, trees and two teens. They were standing off in the distance the boy holding the girl close.

"That's good." I looked up to see Alice looking down at my picture.

"Its just art, its nothing too special." She laughed before practically skipping back to her seat, I rolled my eyes at her. She hadn't changed from what I could remember of her. Soon class ended and I was thankful I could get out of there his scent was filling my senses and it killed me. As soon as the bell rang Hayden and I walked out of class going our sperate ways, I was headed to my last class. When I walked into the room I saw Jay in the back row so I walked back taking a seat beside him.

"Jay I'm sorry." He didnt even look at me, God I hated his stubborness sometimes. He couldnt just give in and forgive me, its not like i was all over Ben. Speak of the devil Ben walked in and sat down right infront of me. I smiled as he turned around looking at me, he was smiling as well.

"Hey, how has the rest of your day been?" I didn't even get to answer him because Jay stood up and glared down at the boy trying to intimidate him. And trust me Jay could be very intimidating when he tried.

"Listen, stay away from my girlfriend." Ben quickly nodded and turned around not before giving me an apologetic stare. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed all eyes in the class were on us. I looked down, I hated attention. Jay sat back down looking back at the kids who were looking at him, unlike me he didn't care what people thought of him. I sat through the whole class taking notes like a good little girl, not daring to let my mind wonder because Jay would be able to know than exactly what I was thinking. About halfway through the period the blond vampire from homeroom came in, ignoring the teacher as she sat down in her chair. It seemed like she didn't even give a shit but I couldn't help but notice that Jay stared at her a little too long.

When class ended i grabbed Ben's arm and rushed out of the class but Jay didnt follow he was too busy lost in thought. When I knew we were a safe distance from the class I let go of his arm arm and smiled at him.

"Sorry about Jay he gets way to overprotective its not even funny." He nodded understanding as he leaned against the lockers, he was so sweet.

"Its cool, so i heard you and the other kids are all adopted siblings just like the Cullen kids." I nodded I knew who they were, I wanted to laugh if only he knew the truth about us. But I knew it wasn't allowed I know Emmett took a risk all those years ago when he told me what he was.

"Yea, and I should go before they send a search party." i laughed before leaving the little blond boy alone standing in the hallway, he was sweet. I walked out to the car where the boys were sitting in the car glaring at me. I laughed to myself before slipping into the passenger seat beside Jay. I would have loved to yell at him for his stunt earlier but his lips crashed hard onto mine before he drove off. I stared out the window catching a flash of white but like before I wasn't sure what it could possibly be. The drive home was filled with random singing to the songs on the radio it seemed like none of us really wished to talk, the guys were probably hungry that's all.

And I was right because as soon as we got home my family went out to hunt, I stayed home seeing as I had gone hunting the day before we moved in. I preferred going alone, it gave me time to think away from my family. Once they were gone i settled down in my room with a good book and music blaring from my I-pod. Reading and music were two of my favorite things. I was so lost in my book that I missed my window being opened and someone climbing in through it, I didn't notice until my bed shifted as someone sat. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You need to learn to pay attention more, I could have killed you." I rolled my eyes at the vampire, I guess I was a little different than most vampires who could have sensed him the second he opened the window. I lost myself in thought too much.

"Ha your funny Edward, again to what do I owe this pleasure?" He laughed and just laid back on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Did you know we used to do this all the time, just hang out? Well of course whenever you weren't with Emmett which was rarely but you were like a sister to me Amber." I shook my head, I didn't remember that. I kinda wished I did but again my family held most of my past that was locked away and none of them were telling.

"No I don't remember but it was probably fun, I wish i could remember that was the past I have had a lot of time to get over it." He nodded getting up and walking around my room like he owned it. I didn't really mind, as much as I liked being alone I felt better having him here.

"Why don't you come over, Esme and Carlisle are begging to see you again." It was random of him to ask but I didn't have anything better to do and plus I missed Esme she was sweet and loving. I nodded getting up off my bed, placing my book on the bed side table before I followed Edward out the window. The minute we hit the ground we were off, running through the woods as fast as we could. When we reached their house we both burst into hysterical fits of laughter. I couldn't control myself and it was the first time in truly a long time that I felt at home. I mean don't get me wrong at home I was happy with my family and with Jay but hanging with Edward felt different.

"Amberlin!." we weren't in the house when Alice came bounding out and threw herself at me. i caught her and hugged her glad that I had vampire strength or I would have fallen falt on my ass. She smiled grabbing my hand before she dragged me into the house, I looked back at Edward who was just laughing at me. I rolled my eyes as I was pulled into the living room where Jasper and Esme sat talking. They both turned to me and I stood there not knowing what to do. I was apprehensive on whether or not I was truly welcome here, I mean Alice and Edward accepted me but what about the others.

"Berlin." Jasper smiled calming my fear, I had long forgotten his power but in that moment I felt it. I smiled and went over to the couch taking a seat beside Esme. She smiled brightly at me, I had almost forgotten how breath taking this family was. I guess i should be used to it, being a vampire myself but I never thought my looks compared to anyone in this family. Soon the living room was filled with laughter as Edward came in, probably still laughing at the events that had occurred before. He took a seat next to me smirking and I jsut rolled my eyes at him, he was so full of himself.

"I am not full of myself." I glared at him, he should stay out of my fucking head. He just laughed even more but stopped as Rosalie and Emmett walked into the living room. they sat themselves across from me on another couch, we didn't even look at each other.

"So how did you change anyway Berlin? It couldn't have been long after we left." Those words hung in the air leave it to Jasper to ask such a question but in all honesty I barley thought of the night i changed and I knew better than to now. So silence filled the room, it was an awkward silence.

"I see the change actually did you some good." Rosalie's voice was bitter as she looked me over, I don't understand why she was mad. she had her precious Emmett she won in the end so whats the point. I rolled my eyes I wasn't going to even say anything to her, she couldn't begin to understand the pain I had to go through. The change itself was bad enough but the events leading up to it, or what I could remember was bad enough.

"You didnt?" I looked over at Edward confused as did everyone else. And in that moment I knew, I let my guard down and he was able to see the events leading to my change. I never wanted him to know, I never wanted any of them to know.

"She didn't what?" it was Emmett's strong voice that broke the silence following his words but Edward didn't say a word he was holding my stare.

"Why?" His voice rang in my head but I had no answer, I just looked at Emmett before getting up and walking out of the living room. it was a mistake to go there, it was stupid I should have stayed home. I was able to walk through the woods a few feet without anyone coming after me, but I should have run because I when I was about a mile from the house someone caught up with me. I stopped walking but didnt turn around there was no reason I knew who it was.

"What happened in there? Why are you running away?" I smirked at that, what wonderful questions for him to ask. Slowly I turned around meeting his harsh gaze, his voice didnt portray his anger but his eyes sure did.

"Because Emmett I learned from you." And with that I took off running leaving him standing there. i knew he wouldn't come after me, not after what I had just said to him. When I reached my empty home I knew one thing, If I could possibly cry I would.

.


End file.
